The Broken Heart series
by EricaLumiere
Summary: Legolas tries to live his life, but everyone keeps making things complicated.
1. What I Know of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the people and places in this story (unless tell you) so dont bother suing me 'cause all I can give you is about 14 cents and a sick kitty. :D   
****   
  
Prologue: Its been months since the Ring was cast into the fires of Mount Doom. Everyone went back to their happy little lives, except for one. Sure, he went back to his life, but it wasn't all that happy.   
The one man's - or rather, elf - name was Legolas Greenleaf; a prince of Elfkind. A prince that had fallen in love. With a human... But it wasn't with just any human...   
*   
"Aragorn!" I cried, running swiftly to catch up with him.   
He turned to face me, and looked at me questioningly. "Yes?"   
"Are... you staying for the feast tonight? It is practically in your honor," I reminded him.   
He smiled at me. "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it."   
I smiled back at him.   
*   
That night, I sat across the table from Aragorn, who sat beside Arwen, the lovely Elf Princess. No one ate much on that particular night - the air was warm and humid, the kind of air that made people lose their appetite. As he spoke with Arwen, I watched him. He smiled a lot.   
'He used to smile when he was with me...' I thought, almost sadly. Snapping my head up, I realized he had called my name.   
"Yes?" I nearly tripped over my word.   
"Come," he motioned for me to join him and Arwen at the side of the room.   
Less then a moment later, the three of us had stepped outside the room, down a small hallway and onto one of the balconies - one quite out of the way which overlooked the river.   
"I wanted to tell the two of you first - you are my dearest friends so I thought you should know before anyone else..." Aragorn started, then paused.   
Arwen glanced at me, but neither one of us knew what he was getting to. I had never seen him so worried about anything before, so we stayed silent until he was ready to talk.   
"I'm... going away..." Aragorn began.   
Arwen looked shocked, and I'm sure I did, too.   
"Just for awhile," he rushed, seeing the looks on our faces. "I need to go and find my past..." he rushed on.   
Arwen turned her face down, and spoke something in Elvish to me - but it was not aloud, for Elves have the ability to communicate through our minds. Aragorn knew that we were talking, but he would have no idea what we were saying, for we kept our expressions blank.   
I spoke back to her, and Aragorn simply looked at us; it was difficult for him when we spoke like this, for it meant that Arwen was saying something she wanted only few to know.   
Minutes later, Arwen spoke aloud, so that Aragorn could understand what we were talking about.   
"If you must go, then go. I will wait for you, if that's how you want it," Arwen looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.   
"I... I must go," Aragorn's voice held firm, and he put a hand on Arwen's shoulder. "I will miss you." He hugged her tightly for only a moment, then she pulled away and wiped her eyes. Turning her back on us, she looked over the river.   
"I will miss you, too, Legolas," Aragorn said, looking straight in my eyes. "Do not think I will not, because I will. You have been probably the greatest friend I have known for a long time."   
"I will miss you, Aragorn," I choked on my words.   
He smiled at me, then held out his hand.   
I accepted it, but he surprised me by pulling me into a hug.   
"What I know about love, Legolas, could fit into the head of a pin. That is how little I know. But," he whispered in my ear. "I think I can tell when someone loves me."   
I gasped inwardly and tried to pull away.   
"Do not worry, my friend, for I admit I have some feelings for you as well."   
This did not relax me at all, and I attempted to struggle out of his arms but he held me fast and spoke so quietly that I had to lean right in to his face to hear him.   
"I know your feelings, and I know mine. They do not bother me, and they should not bother you. But since I am going away, this may give both of us some time to think about this all."   
"But, Aragorn-"   
He silenced me with a kiss.   
Pulling away, he smiled sadly at me, then walked over to talk to Arwen.   
He kissed me! I could hardly believe it! I held a finger to where his lips touched mine. I didn't know what to think, so I didn't. I walked to the opposite side of the balcony and watched a different part of the river so they could talk alone.   
*   
I woke up the next morning as the sun streamed in through the curtains I had put on the window in my room, to try and keep out some of the light.   
Sighing as I recalled the previous night - the part where he said he was leaving - I wished I could go back to sleep, but I could not.   
Opening my eyes slowly, I pulled the blankets off and stared up at the ceiling.   
*   
"Legolas! Where have you been?" Raia - a friend so dear to me that she could be my sister - ran up to me and threw her arms around me.   
"Good morning, Raia," I smiled. I cannot help but smile around her. She's just so happy. "What's all the fuss about?"   
"There is someone here to see you!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me off in the direction of the main chambers.   
*   
"Leis!" I exclaimed, dropping Raia's hand. They two of them giggled at me - standing there with total and complete shock on my face.   
Leis - whose actual name was Leisana - grinned at me. Tossing her dark hair over her shoulder, she nodded her head at me.   
"Hello, husband."   
*   
"Where are we going?" Aragorn asked as I lead him away from central part of Rivendell.   
"As far away from Leis as we can," I replied, and stopped to examine a tree to my right.   
"And... Who exactly is that?" he raised an eyebrow.   
I groaned and climbed onto one of the lower branches, where I was still low enough to look at him face-to-face. "My... fiancee."   
"Your what?" Aragorn gasped.   
Closing my eyes, I leaned against the tree and stretched my legs out on the branch. "We were supposed to be married some time ago."   
"Why?"   
"Because that's what some of the elders wanted, and Leis wanted it, too. I didn't really have a say in it."   
I felt Aragorn come and lean beside me. "Huh... Why didn't you get married?"   
"Because I ran away," I said, matter-of-factly.   
Aragorn laughed. "You? You ran away?" There was disbelief in his voice.   
"I certainly did," I smiled, and opened my eyes, to see him looking intently at me. "What?" I asked, frowning.   
I wasn't sure if I liked how he was looking at me, but then again...   
*   
Nighttime came before we returned. We had started talking about relationships, then he started talking about love... Not romance-love, but feelings-love, and how he felt it for two different people, but could only choose one.   
I told him how I loved one person, but had to be with another - neither one of us had such a good decision to make.   
By the time the sun was setting, neither of us cared to hide the fact that he was talking about Arwen and I: I was talking about Leis and him.   
Finally, he kissed me and told me to go home. I replied that I would, but only if he came as well.   
*   
Days passed as Aragorn prepared to leave. I didn't want to tell Arwen what he felt for me, and he didn't want to say anything either, although we both thought that she knew.   
Leis continued to stay in Rivendell, but spent most of her time with Raia, and left me alone. That was one thing she was good at: knowing when I needed space.   
Finally, it was the day when Aragorn had to leave. I didn't want to wake up that morning, because then I would have to see him and say good-bye.   
Besides, the sun hadn't even risen yet. So I rolled over in my bed and pulled the blankets closer around me.   
"Hey, stop stealing all the blankets," I heard a voice say, and it nearly killed me I was so startled.   
I jumped out of bed and eyed the person who'd spoken.   
"Ar-Aragorn?" I stuttered.   
"No one but. Now get under the covers before all the warmth is gone," he smiled and lifted up one side of the blanket.   
I blushed as I realized that he was looking at me in nothing but my leggings, and I awkwardly crawled back into my bed.   
"What are you doing in here?" I whispered as I lay down on my back; he was to my left, lying on his side.   
"You don't remember?" he asked.   
"Oh no, what did I forget?" I asked quietly, racking my mind.   
He laughed gently. "I told you days ago I was going to sneak in here one morning."   
"I thought you were joking!" I looked over at him.   
"Mmm... Think what you want. Now go back to sleep before we wake someone up with all our talking," he said, and wrapped his arms around me.   
*   
I was barely awake when I realized why; someone was kissing me. I didn't open my eyes, just kissed them back. I already knew it was. When he finally pulled away, I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me.   
"What are you doing?" I yawned, and he kissed my forehead.   
"Waking you up the best way I know," he touched my hair.   
I looked up at him with sad eyes. "You're..."   
"Shh," he said, putting a finger on my lips. "I know. It's not until later, so we'll worry about it then."   
Nodding, I reached my arms up, and pulled him down into an embrace.   
*   
It was after the sun risen directly overhead that I finally climbed down from the tree I had been sitting in ever since the hours ago that Aragorn had saddled his horse, said his farewells to everyone, and left.   
I didn't want to go back and see Leis, Raia, Elrond, Arwen, everyone... I didn't want anyone to see me sad. Elves aren't supposed to be sad. Now all I could do was wait for him to return.   
****   
How was that for a beginning? All right, I hope... Please R/R, but no flames! Thanks! 


	2. Whom Do I Miss?

A/N: Yup, Leis and Raia are mine. Sorry that this part is so much bloody shorter; I'll try to make the next parts longer.   
****   
  
A few weeks passed after Aragorn's departure before Arwen came to talk to me as I was sitting by the river, fixing my bow.   
"Legolas," she stood directly in front of me so I was looking at the hem off her skirt.   
"Arwen," I replied monotonously, running a hand over the string.   
"I had a dream last night..."   
"Yes?" I didn't know what she was getting at.   
"Have you recalled the fact that - once in a long while - my dreams reveal the truth?"   
She was right, but I still didn't--   
"Oh..." I began to closely inspect my bow, acting as though I were not worried of what she might say.   
"I dreamed about you..." she crouched low on the ground, to look at my face as she spoke. When she spoke again, I almost didn't hear her; "...and Aragorn."   
I cleared my throat and we stood up. "Well, my lady, it seems to me as if you were fantasizing." I smiled and winked at her, trying to conceal my worries.   
"Do you have anything else to say about it?" she demanded, hands clinging to her skirt.   
"Arwen," I sighed. "You miss him, and are upset that he left. But worry not, Princess, he shall return safely, I know of it." I placed a hand on her shoulder.   
She glared at me for a moment, then shook her head and sighed. "I apologize, Legolas. I- I just... miss him, and I fear for his safety. Forgive me for being angry to you." Arwen looked so upset - more upset than I can ever recall seeing her that I could not help but throw my arms around her and pull her into a hug.   
*   
"You miss him, don't you?" her hazel eyes were knowing; not questioning.   
"Whom do I miss?" I asked innocently, bending over to pick up a rock.   
"Aragorn. Estel. Pick a name. You miss him."   
"And what makes you say that, Leis?" I threw the rock into the gurgling stream.   
"I can see it in your eyes, Elf Prince. But you cannot have him. Not only is he Arwen's, he is also-"   
"I know what he is!" I snapped, and walked quickly past her. "Perhaps all too well."   
"He's hurting you more then you know," she said from behind me.   
Stopping, I sighed. Here was I - a Prince among Elves; very respected among my people; never worrying about any such thing as love - and I was frightened at what might happen to one man.   
Something I never thought would happen.   
And why did Leis have to be so good at reading and understanding people?   
"You must be patient, Elf Prince. Wait and see how things turn out."   
She rested a pale hand on my shoulder consolingly.   
*   
I had made up my mind the night before, and as soon as dawn came, I readied for the day, grabbed my pack, and slipped out; heading down one of the main paths out of Rivendell.   
"I thought you were going to wait for him."   
I didn't bother turning around. "No, Leisana Dmitan. You were right - about all those things. He is Arwen's. He is mortal. He is not mine, nor shall he ever be."   
"You cannot just run and hide, Legolas Greenleaf. You cannot just forget about him."   
Slowly, I started walking again, out of Rivendell, ready to start a new life.   
"No, but I can damn well try."   
****   
Um... okay now I just need some encouragement and maybe a few suggestions? Please R/R, but no flames. Leggy-kins forever! 


	3. Alone and Thinking

A/N: yes yes we all know what belongs to Tolkien. But Ahern is mine! Now, read on, royal slave!   
****   
The trip to Lothlorien was long and quiet; giving me plenty of time to think about what I wanted to do - nay, what I needed to do.   
When I finally arrived, I didn't bother to look for anyone, so I headed to a group of trees I used to play amongst as a child-elf. My friend and I had made a talas in many of them; a platform with a hole in the middle for a rope to hang down so you could climb up or down.   
I always used to go there when I wanted to be alone - which was not often - but right now, I felt like I could spend the next year hiding in the trees.   
*   
I ran as fast as I could, but it kept gaining on me. I ran faster; it pursued me faster.   
Minutes passed as I dodged through trees and jumped over fallen logs to escape it. Shortly, I came to a cliff overlooking a swift-moving river. Quickly, I figured I'd have a better chance of surviving a fall then I did by being attacked by it - whatever 'it' was - so I leapt off the cliff...   
And hit the ground.   
Blinking my eyes, I came to the realization that it was just a dream. I slowly stood up and rubbed my sore back. 'I suppose I shall pay for that one later,' I thought, glancing around to make sure no one had seen my fall.   
Unfortunately, someone had.   
"Very nice, old friend," a voice mocked me. "What a lovely fall."   
Turning around, I saw Ahern - my old friend with whom we spent many afternoons tying the branches to support us - leaning against a tree, and a smile on his face.   
Ahern - who lives up to the meaning of his name; 'lord of the horses' folded his arms over his chest and smiled smugly, waiting for me to say something.   
I asked innocently; "Is that your horse running away?"   
*   
The two of us sat on the ground, surrounded by the trees we had grown up with, and - after he had given me a good speech about how you shouldn't bluff to friends - he asked me how I was; what my latest tale of the world was.   
"I heard Leis went to Rivendell to find you. Perhaps she still wants to marry you?" he laughed.   
His mood brought a smile to my face, and for a short time I forgot all about Aragorn. "Yes, she probably still does. And it's still your fault!"   
"Now, now, I'm her brother, not her keeper!"   
We joked and teased until the sky turned from black and starry to gray, and I suggested we get some rest before the sun rose.   
*   
Weeks passed as I pondered this and that; wondering about small things and bigger things. I spent some of my time alone; some with Ahern; some with acquaintances.   
I spent an entire day by myself, watching a group of Elf-children play; with no cares or worries in their minds to bring their spirits down. I couldn't help but smile as I recalled memories from my past.   
In fact, I do recall the first time I ever met the Elf Princess Arwen. A group of elves from Rivendell had traveled to Lothlorien to see The Lady of the Wood; Elrond and his children among them.   
I was not supposed to be anywhere near them, but Arwen - being a mischievous child - had wandered away from the rest and found me. She snuck up behind me and whistled in my ear.   
I had been so startled I jumped, and almost hit her. Luckily, she just laughed, told me who she was, and ran back to her father before he began looking for her.   
Later on - before they left - she came to once more and apologized, and also told me to come to Rivendell one day and see her.   
I did, many years later, and that is when I met her lover - Aragorn. The man of her dreams, and of mine.   
I never interfered, until we all returned from the quest to destroy the Ring.   
Only then did I notice I had feelings for him, and hoped he might feel for me.   
*   
"Legolas! Legolas, my friend! Wake up!" A voice interrupted my sleep.   
"Go away, Ahern..." I mumbled, still partially asleep.   
"Wake up!" he pulled my hair, and startled me awake.   
He laughed as I rubbed the sore spot on my head and stretched. "So what shall we do today, friend?"   
I blinked in the sunlight a few times before I spoke. "I was hoping to just relax for some time..."   
"But that is not much fun, now is it?" Ahern jumped down from the tree.   
I have never understood how he could be so happy; so carefree. But I didn't truly mind, he always helped to brighten my day, no matter what the cause of my sadness.   
"I was not planning on having fun, friend Ahern," I climbed down and stood beside him.   
There was a silence that was beginning to grow awkward, but Ahern broke it; "Come, friend, let us race on foot and see who reaches that hill over there first!"   
*   
"Friend! Friend Legolas!" Ahern cried, running towards me as I lay stretched out under a tree, some time after the evening meal.   
"What is it now, friend Ahern?" I mumbled, half-asleep. "Did your horse run off again?" I chuckled.   
Ahern kicked my leg. "Har-har." Something I had never understood about Ahern was how he could always be so young. In times of war - while some of us were fighting to survive - he was the one always smiling at the fact the sun had risen, or laughing when someone had tripped over his own feet. I suppose he chose to be that way, and sometimes wished I could be so free of worries.   
"Although you may hope that, it is not so. What we should discuss is why The Lady of the Forest has called for your presence!" He raised an eyebrow.   
"Ga-Galadriel?" I was shocked, and jumped to my feet.   
"None other," he smiled. But then he looked at me curiously. "Why are you sleeping so late in the afternoon? Did you not sleep last night?"   
"I..." I cleared my throat, and stood at full height. "I was just thinking."   
He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.   
*   
"My Lady," I bowed as she stood in front of me.   
"Legolas Greenleaf," she paused as I straightened up. "There was a message sent for you."   
I looked questioningly at her, but did not speak.   
" Arwen, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell has sent for you. She says you must leave by this night, and go straight to Rivendell. It is urgent."   
"I..." I was not sure of what to say.   
"You must leave, Legolas. I have sent someone to bring you a horse. Ride swift to your friend; it sounded serious. Be safe, and fare thee well!"   
****   
A/N: well, I hope that installment was all right. Oh, I know that Legolas is from the Misty Mountains, but I say he moved to Lothlorien simply because I like it there. I'm sorry if Galadriel is too out of character; she's hard to write (for me anyway; maybe some one out there finds it easy). w/e the case, I hope you have enjoyed it and will wait for the next chapter! peace! 


	4. All I Know

A/N: Ooh now this gets a bit more intersting. i think. ^^; Hope y'all like! Suggestions, etc. are appreciated! (but no flames, please... they make me sad and Legolas mad. Grr!) ^_~   
****   
It took me only twelve days to arrive back to Rivendell; I was nearly as exhausted as the horse, and I was the one riding! I had had almost no sleep - I stayed awake most of the nights, wondering what Arwen had to tell me. Was it good or bad? A part of me did not want to know...   
"Legolas!" she almost flew at me as soon as I came into view.   
"Arwen," I smiled tiredly, jumping off the horse and hugging her.   
"I am glad you are here so quickly," she smiled, holding my hand and leading me to stand with her near a small grove of trees; away from anyone who might be trying to listen in. "I had a dream, and in it, Aragorn called for me - us. Almost a fortnight ago I received word from a messenger that he was returning to Rivendell, but it was not a happy message. He said he would come quick as he could, and so he should be here in only sunrises."   
I took a moment to let her words sink in - there were enough of them - before I took a deep breath and let myself wonder if Aragorn was in danger   
*   
At sunrise, Arwen and I sat patiently waiting for Aragorn. We chose to sit looking to the west - with the sun on our backs - to make it easier to see, on top of a treeless hill that most ignored because it was so far away from the center of Rivendell. We sat and waited all day, neither of us saying anything. We did not even bother to go back to eat, we just kept sitting and waiting in silence. At sunset we slowly walked back to our quarters - all the time glancing over our shoulders to see if he was to appear as if from nowhere - ate little, and then went to sleep.   
*   
The next day, I had asked for Arwen to wake me as the sun was rising, but when she finally came and shook me from sleep.   
"Oh, Legolas, awaken!" I heard her cry.   
"My Lady?" My eyes opened and I sat up in bed, the blankets falling off my half-naked body.   
"Word has been sent ahead," she half-smiled. "Aragorn is on his way. He shall be here by the noon hour!"   
*   
It seemed as if we waited near to forever before, at long last, Aragorn was spotted on his horse with two men on either side walking, and they seemed to be supporting him so he would not fall.   
Arwen said nothing, just ran swiftly towards him, and I saw him raise his head and smile weakly to her.   
As she approached, he stopped the horse and jumped off to greet her in a hug.   
I stood on my spot up the path and watched...   
As he let go of Arwen and fell to the ground.   
*   
Over the day, Aragorn spent most of it lying in a bed, with Arwen by his side. I stayed away, hoping to not get involved in anything concerning him. I was already in enough pain, and if anything should happen to him...   
"Dammit all!" I cried aloud to the trees around me. They almost seemed to sense me anger and upset, and I thought they shrank away from me. I tried to push thoughts of him from my mind, but I gave up, for it was no use.   
"I did not mean it..." I apologized to the trees, but they looked unforgiving.   
Sighing, I played with the ends of my hair. I stared long and hard at a tree that looked worth climbing in to sleep, but I wondered why bother sleeping? What was the point of it all? I would not be able to rest with all these thoughts.   
The sun set and the sky grew dark - so dark I could not see the hand in front of my face - and here I was, alone, among the trees somewhere in Rivendell.   
Things were getting confusing. I wanted my old life back, the one I had before I loved him. It was easier then. I could smile with no falsities. I could be with others and not have to pray that they would not talk to me. I could enjoy the things around me without wondering what shall happen next.   
In the near silence, I knew what was going to happen next, for humans are not silent as Elves are. I stood stock still as I heard someone come from behind me, but closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.   
"I'm... sorry."   
*   
I do not know how he found me in the pitch-blackness of a forest, but he came to see me. I do not know how he knew I did not want to see him, but he came anyway. I do not know how I ended up giving in to my feelings and now I stand here, my arms wrapped around his neck, my lips on his. I do not know if any of this makes sense - it happened too fast. All I know is that I do not care.   
****   
A/N: oke that was a bit rushed, but there will be a bit more in the next chapter... any questions can go to nekkid_legolas@hotmail.com if you have any suggestions or ideas, you can post 'em with a review (if you want to) until the next chapter, ja! 


	5. Explanations and Games

A/N: yay, the fifth part. finally! sorry it took so long, I've been busy. sleeping of course. Oke oke molesting my legolas plushie. Kidding! ^_^;; Anyway, hope you enjoy! (cuz leggy and aragornny are more into their relationship! yay!)  
****  
  
"Aragorn..." I asked him, reaching back and stroking his hair.   
"Yes?" his voice was quiet as he kept a strong arm around my slender waist.   
"Please explain everything to me."   
I felt him sigh and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and wrapped his arms tighter around me.   
I could almost hear him thinking of what to say as he let go of me and leaned down beside the stream. The moon had broken through the clouds since he'd found me, and I could see silver lights dancing off the water.   
"Things will be explained later," he trailed his fingers in the water.   
"Later when?" I crouched down beside him.   
I could see him smirk. "I thought elves were supposed to be patient."   
"I thought humans were supposed to be simple."   
*   
As the days passed, Aragorn alternated between spending the day with Arwen to me, and back again. Things were simple for a while; he would come to me in the night and sneak into my bed - providing I was in one and not in a tree - and curl his body around mine. One nights, though, I snuck into Arwen's room and watched the two of them sleep. They looked wonderful together. Absolutely perfect.   
Which is why I cannot understand why he also wanted me.   
*   
"Legolas, my friend," Arwen said to me one morning as I lay stretched out in the lower branches of a tree, which is how I often chose to relax. "It seems our Aragorn is in better health than he may have ever been."   
"Yes, friend. That appears to be so," I watched carefully as a small butterfly darted through the leaves.   
"Have you any idea why that is?" her tone was questioning.   
"No, my dear maiden. I have not," I was beginning to tire of all the word and mind games she played as of late.   
"He is in love."   
The butterfly zipped off with the wind.   
"...Oh."   
*   
"I cannot comprehend your words!" she shouted to me as I stalked down the corridor.   
"Yes, but I cannot understand yours, either!" I shouted back and slammed open the door to my chambers.   
"You heard my words, friend!" she put harsh emphasis on the last word. "I know that you know exactly what I am talking about!"   
I stopped mid-step. Slowly putting my foot down, I turned to face her. "Do you think I want to know what it all means? Do you think I want to know which one of us will end up with a broken heart?"   
She glared at me.   
"Do you?"   
I had never seen Arwen angry at me, nor anyone else before. I suppose that the only thing she loved was the only thing that could make her resort to this - yelling at someone who was one of her dearest of friends.   
"I did not ask for this, Arwen. I do not know what will become of all this. I do not think I want to know. All I am going to say is that we should both enjoy the peace and love we are receiving. And you know damn well what I mean!" I entered my chamber and closed the door, regretting my words.   
I knew Arwen regretted hers also, for I could hear her sadness as it echoed down the corridor as she approached my door.   
"I am sorry, friend," she whispered through the door, and I leaned my back against it. "I know what you mean... I just..." she slumped to the floor with her head in her hands.   
I opened the door and dropped to my knees, and threw my arms around her fragile body and held her close. I did not wish to see her like this, and I told her so.   
"I am sorry, Legolas. I do not know what has come over me," she tucked her hair behind her ears and stood. "Please forgive me," she smiled.   
"You do not worry, fair maiden," I smoothed her hair. "We both know his illness will return, you and I, and that we cannot cure him by ourselves. And I propose that, for him, we stop our arguing. It is pointless. Do you agree, Arwen?" I smiled back.   
She made no response, just leaned in and kissed my cheek.   
*   
"Aragorn..."   
"Stop it!"   
"Aragorn..."   
"Stop it, Legolas!"   
"Aragorn!"   
"Legolas!"   
"Aragorn!"   
"Legolas!"   
Silence.   
"Legolas?"   
A bird chirping.   
"Where did you go, friend?"   
Grass rustling in the wind.   
"Hmm..." I could see him as he cocked his head to one side and peered carefully into the trees to look for me.   
I hid a laugh as he walked right past me.   
"All right then, friend. I give up! The game is yours!" He turned in a circle.   
"I win! I've got you!" I jumped out from the tree and grabbed him around the waist.   
He laughed. "You certainly have."   
I jumped as his hands pushed me against the trunk of the tree and his face touched mine. He smiled softly as he breathed deeply, and kissed my cheek. "You're beautiful," he whispered.   
If I experienced emotions, I may have blushed just then. But I did not have time to, for in almost the same instant, he pressed his lips to mine and didn't pull away.   
His hands ran through my long hair and down to my slender shoulders as I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close.   
He pulled away - just barely - and let his lips touch my neck, going down to my shoulders as he slowly backed my up against a tree.   
Ever so gently, he kissed my neck and slowly straightened up and looked closely at me, his face only inches from mine.   
"Do not worry," he whispered, almost inaudibly. "I am not sorry for out time spent together. Are you?"   
I shook my head, and opened my mouth to speak.   
"Sh," he pressed a finger to my lips. "You needn't say anything. Just stay here with me until the sun sets."   
Nodding, I closed my eyes and let his body rest against mine.   
*   
I watched Arwen as she approached Aragorn's bed. She knelt down and took a limp hand of his, clutching it close to her chest, hovering near her necklace.   
"What... happened?" she whispered, tears spilling onto her cheeks.   
"We know not, My Lady," I replied, putting a hand on her shoulder as I came up behind her. "He fell ill again."   
"He fell ill. He simply fell ill?" She rose to her feet, resting Aragorn's hand beside him again. "He may be dying and all you can say is that he 'fell ill'?" I thought she was going to scream, but she did not.   
"A healer has not yet arrived, My Lady," I gritted my teeth, holding back my own anger. "He should be here by tonight."   
"Is that the best you can do?" she asked angrily. "He is a king! He is a king! He deserves a healer now!" She threw herself towards me, although she did not know if she wanted to hit me or not.   
I grabbed her and held her tight as she leaned against me, her fragile body racked with sobs.   
*   
For days, we watched over Aragorn, as one healer came, and then the next. After the fifth one had come and gone, we knew it was not a physical illness he was suffering from. It was so much more.   
****   
*cries* aragorn! *wails* *gets smacked by pippin* -.O*... Pippin: and you say I'm immatu-- wha? A bug! EEEEEEEeeeeehhhh!!!! *runs away* ... *blank stare* iight. oke! ^^; so, please review, etc. thanks! 


End file.
